Anything for You
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gillian, why did you lie to me about finding Max's biological parents?" A simple question from Emily leads to something more for Cal and Gillian. Cal/Gillian


**Anything for You.**

"Gillian can I ask you something?" Emily looked up from her books, as if sudden realization had just hit her. Gillian swirled her wine around her glass, flicking through a magazine. The scene resembling the one a few days early when they first met Max.

"Mmm." Gillian halfheartedly answered.

"When you lied to me, about Max's biological parents being found, why did you do it?" This got Gillian's attention, looking up immediately into Emily's eyes.

"Well, um, we kind of assumed you knew where he was and we needed him to be back with us. It was the best state for him in his state of mind."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know the reasons behind the lie but why did YOU lie to me?" Emily rested her head on her hands. She could see the discomfort in Gillian's face, making her even more curious.

"I thought you forgave me?"

"Oh I did, I was just curious. I mean dad could have lied to me, it would have made more sense, but instead it was you." Gillian smiled, to any one else it would just be a smile, but to Emily she knew it was more. She mightn't be able to read people like her father could but she had defiantly picked some stuff up being around him so much. Even if she didn't know what she was seeing she knew there was defiantly something there.

"Your father asked me to lie to you so he wouldn't have to. He loves you very much Emily and the idea of lying to you stressed him out incredibly."

"So you agreed to lie to me? Even at the possibility of suffering my wrath?" Emily laughed at her own joke.

"Well although your wrath is terrifying," Both girls laughed. "I would prefer it directed at me than Cal. He wants an honest relationship between the two of you and I would do anything to help him with that."

"Thank you." Emily said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Gillian.

"For what Em?"

"For always being there for him, I don't know what he would do without you. And thank you for being there for me." Gillian held Emily tighter. The feelings she was experiencing at that moment were overwhelming.

"You know when we were leaving Max's house and I said he should come over for thanksgiving?"

Gillian just nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the present moment.

"You said he would fit right in with us." Gillian nodded again.

"When you said 'us', I imagined for a second what it would be like, thanksgiving with you and dad." Gillian looked at her puzzled, trying to hide what she was really feeling.

"You are a part of this family Gillian, more than you know and you have been for a very long time." Hearing the front door opening Emily grabbed her stuff and headed to her bedroom, giving Gillian a quick kiss on the cheek before she left.

"What's up luv?" His strong English accent pulled her out of her trance. Shaking her head, Gillian grabbed her glass and quickly walked into the kitchen, attempting to hide her face from Cal. No use.

"Gillian?" Cal came round the bench, invading her personal space once again, the same way he does day after day, the same way that she longs for him to invade just that extra few inches.

"I think I should be going home, it's getting late." Rinsing her glass, Gillian was about to put it away when Cal caught her wrist.

"It's really late luv, and it's raining outside. Stay in the spare room yeah." She knew she shouldn't but she was tired and all she could really think about was slipping into a nice warm bath then into bed, something that Cal would be happy to let her do. Nodding slightly, she couldn't help but smile as Cal took her glass out of her hand and filled it up with wine, as well as one for himself. Placing his hand on her lower back, Cal guided Gillian back into the lounge room.

"So, what were you girls talking about?"

"Stuff."

"About?" Gillian looked up, eyebrows raised.

"What if it doesn't concern you?"

"Oh it concerns me." She was met with one of his huge cocky grins. She was about to slap him on the arm when he caught her hand mid swing and pulled her down into him. Slightly readjusting herself, Gillian lay her head in his lap, looking up at him. A few months ago a position like this would have be quiet awkward for the both of them, but lately they were finding themselves becoming more comfortable being in intimate positions with each other.

"She thanked me for lying to her so you wouldn't have to." She saw the shock in his eyes, but she also saw the love.

"You are very lucky Cal. Emily is an amazing girl." Gillian closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to shelter her face from his scrutinizing stare.

"She is not the only thing I'm lucky for. I put you in an incredibly awful position today with Emily. I know how close you two are getting. And then I asked you-"

"I would do anything for you Cal. All you ever have to do is ask." Gillian's statement shocked Cal, she had removed her hand now and Cal was drinking in her every expression. He searched for some sign that the alcohol was doing the talking but all he found was honesty. Sheer, raw, beautiful honesty.

"Kiss me." He saw the shock on Gillian's face but upon seeing no doubt he repeated his question. All he had to do was ask right? He expected her to slap him, yell at him before leaving his house. Hell, at the every least, he expected her to scold him for even considering crossing their bloody line. What he didn't expect was for her to raise herself out of his lap only enough to pull his lips down onto hers.

Cal slid his tongue over her lower lip, as Gillian opened her mouth slightly, slipping an arm around his neck, encouraging his kiss. Cal relished the taste of her, of Gillian, pure and simple. Supporting her with one hand, Cal let his other hand roam over her stomach, ever so lightly grazing her bare skin beneath her shirt, as they got lost in each other for several long minutes. Breaking apart for air, Gillian lay back down in his lap, staring up at him, a small smile on her lips. She didn't know why but this man had the ability to wipe her mind clear of all coherent thoughts. All she could think about now was one thing and one thing only and she knew from the smile that was forming on his face, he knew what that thing was.

"Come on luv, think it's time we went to bed."

* * *

Just a little something that came to me after watching the latest episode. I was hoping for more Cal/Gillian action and when it didn't happen I was left feeling disappointed in the episode so I decided to take things into my own hands! Hehe. I just love how they are getting closer though. It's very cute!

Hope you like my ending, more eventful than how the episode left it!

Please review on your way out!

L


End file.
